


Rationalization

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is beautiful.  Petunia is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rationalization

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 7/6/09 [15_minute_fic](http://15_minute_fic.livejournal.com) word #115.

Lily is beautiful. Petunia is not.

That's fine. Beauty is a lie. Beauty makes a woman stand out, makes her different. Beauty makes other women jealous, makes other men see nothing but a mindless body. Beauty twists you up and drives you to bitter envy of other, more normal people, or to willful blindness to the ugliness behind people's eyes: the seething need to hammer down anything out of the ordinary until the whole world is flat and equal.

Beauty makes people into freaks.

Lily is beautiful. Petunia is not.

She would not take her sister's place for the world.


End file.
